ALWAYS BEEN YOU
by 8thwesley
Summary: 3 YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE THE FINAL WAR. WHERE DO RON AND HERMOINE STAND? OR THE OTHERS,I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR I EVER WILL I AM JUST SIMPLY NOT THAT TALENTED
1. Chapter 1

Growing up

Three years have passed since the final battle, and Hermoine and Ron remembered their years at Hogwarts, their endless afternoons by the lake, their life risking anecdotes and their multiple Defenses against the dark arts teachers. They were sitting across the fireplace of George's flat, trying to warm up because it was Christmas Eve and Ron had to take care of the shop while George and Angelina were traveling around the world on their honeymoon. Ron loved spending every minute with Hermoine, snogging and caressing.

"Ron, there is something I have always wanted to know, you know about you and Lavender." -asked Hermoine with a scared look in her face not wanting to know the answer deep inside.

"Who..?" - asked Ron distracted

"Lavender…. Lavender Brown…..! The girl who kept snogging you every 5 minutes"- asked Hermoine now with a firm voice.

"Oh yeah what about her?"-

"Well did you like her? Did you care about her?

"I … I don't know, It was nice to know I was being liked by someone… you know I always felt like everybody always preferred Harry. I was always second"

"That's not true… I love both of you, but is you the one I was always in love with,,,, "- said Hermoine sweetly

"I did too… I wished I would have shown my feelings earlier, and you probably didn't have to go the Yule Ball with that git."

"You mean Viktor?" asked Hermoine with a smile in her face.

"Yeah Viktor Krum… that git… I wonder how he is doing, last time I heard about him was 8 months ago in the news, and he was on a tour with the quidditch team."

"Yeah, He is in France right now…"

"In France? Wait how do you know" said Ron while jumping out of the couch starting at Hermoine

"Well he wrote me a letter 1 month ago and told me he was going on a tour for 2 months to France and he was really excited and…."

"He wrote you a letter?" interrupted Ron

"Yeah a letter by owl post" – explained Hermoine not understanding Ron's attitude.

"You didn't tell me he keeps writing you letters … "

"You are not Jealous aren't you Ron?" -

"No of course not! I just don't see the point of staying in touch with … him"- Ron s face was matching his hair and could not resist remembering that once Ginny told him that Hermoine snog Viktor at the Yule Ball.

"'"Why? What's wrong? Asked Hermoine now more intrigued than ever.

Ron's face was turning scarlet red.

"How could you keep in touch with you ex boyfriend and not tell me?" – screamed Ron as if he needed to burst.

"He was not my boyfriend Ron"- said Hermoine in her scolded voice

"I know you snogged him at the ball, did he touch you? Did you…..? – Ron's words sounded as if he was begging for an answer

"No! We didn't! Ron … Viktor and I are friends…. We always had been…. I tell him about you in my letters…"

"Why? Do you wish you were with him right now in France … DO YOU WISH HE WAS ME RIGHT NOW? DO YOU THINK ABOUT HIM WHEN WE ARE TOGETHER? IS THAT WHY YOU WONT LET ME … TOUCH YOU?-screamed Ron now scarlet red.

RONALD WESLEY! YOU ARE BEING RIDICOULUS! I DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH HIM ANYWHERE AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU … I AM NOT READY TO GO FURTHER THAN SNOGGING...NOT YET…"said Hermoine now infuriated.

Ron felt helpless and didn't know what to think. Jealousy was getting the best of him

"I need to go for a walk"- said Ron grabbing his coat.

"RON! Don't you walk out on me! Not again…!- said Hermoine half infuriated and half begging he'll listen to her.

Ron walked slowly to the door and closed it behind him.

Hermoine was left in the flat alone and sobbing. She walks to the fireplace and said "The Burrow" while throwing floo powder.

"Oh Dear good to see you"- said Mrs. Wesley

"Oh Mrs. Wesley I am sorry to drop in without any previous notice, but….."- Hermoine started sobbing heavily unable to say another word.

"What happened? Is Ron ok? - ask Mrs. Wesley starting look worry.

"Ron is ok… is just that He is done it again. I can't do it anymore, His jealousy and insecurity is breaking us apart. He walked out on me and left me in the flat alone."- said Hermoine calmly this time.

What's going on? - Asked Harry as he walked into the kitchen

"Oh Harry,"- said Hermoine throwing herself around his neck

"It seemed they had another discussion"- answer Mrs. Wesley.

"What did he do this time"- asked Harry

"Is this jealousy issue again, this time it was a blast from the past…. Viktor Krum"- said Hermoine sadly

"Viktor Krum!... "- asked Harry frowning

"Yes, He remembered the Yule ball and … also found out I am in still keeping in touch with him. "But, Harry so good to see you! I didn't know you were here I thought you were still in Italy with the auror training" said Hermoine to deviate the subject.

"Yeah I was, they let us go home for the holidays and I decided to come here and spent it with Ginny"- answer Harry

"That is wonderful Harry… Where is Ginny anyway"- said Hermoine forcing a smile and wiping her tears.

"She is still in the orchard flying. She'll be here in a bit "-promised Harry.

It was a cold night, and it felt colder for Ron who was still walking silently and pensive around Diagon Alley. _How could she have lied to me? Why is she still talking to that git? She said many times she never liked him…. Maybe that's a lie… maybe they are seeing each other behind my back" _Ron's mind was full of unanswered questions and infuriated answers. He has loved her since second year, and he thought it was mutual. It only took a war to bring them together, but the true is that he was fighting his own war inside his head. He had walked out on her before, but never on Christmas Eve. _What if nothing is going on? What if she is telling the true?" _Ron mind's was racing at 1000 KM per hour." _I have to go back I can't do this to her"_

When Ron opened the door, He found the fireplace still fired and there was no Hermoine around… He called the Burrow through the fireplace and confirmed she was there.

Immediately he threw floo powder and traveled to the Burrow.

"Hermoine….We need to talk"- were his first words as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace.

Hermoine was sitting in the living room looking out the window, the rest of the Wesleys were in the back yard getting diner ready.

"I think we do …" – asked Hermoine sadly

"I… am sorry"- said Ron embarrassed and looking as a child that just got scolded.

"I know you are Ron…. – said tiredly- "But you can't keep having these jealousy tantrums and then walk out without talking about it. ... Ron I think we need to be apart for a while..." Hermoine spoke quietly unable to look into his blue eyes.

"Hermoine I really love you…"- said Ron trying to justify for what he did.

"And I love you too….but I think you need some growing up to do"

"Don't do this…Hermoine don't …"

"We need to Ron we need to be apart and value our relationship before it gets fully damaged, and then we will not be able to repair it."- said Hermoine still not looking into his eyes.

"Hermoine…"

"Happy Christmas Ron"- she said pointing at the clock already showing it was 12:00 o' clock.

"Happy Christmas Hermoine"- said Ron still not processing what just happened.

All the Wesleys walked into the room cheering and announcing the diner is ready and wishing each other Happy Christmas. The Wesleys decided to celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve because Charlie was going back to Romania the next day.

Ron was not in the mood for a celebration, so he wished his family a happy Christmas and returned to George's flat to spend a lonely and very miserable Christmas day.

Hermoine was not looking forward to the remaining of the year and decided to keep her mind occupied doing some volunteer job at St. Mungos hospital. She would not have to return to work until January 15 of next year, since she asked for vacation to spend it with Ron.

However, her plans obviously didn't go as planned, so she thought some volunteer work will definitely keep her mind occupied.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost time for Hermoine to get back to work, she stayed away from the muggle and wizarding world for the last 2 weeks. Ignored every call from Ginny, Harry, and her mom. She was on the verge of just moving to a deserted island, it would have been very convenient for her to do that, away from the world itself where nobody would ask her how she feels. She has not heard from Ron in over 2 weeks, it was very unusual since she spent her last 9 years around him almost every day. She remembered when they were at school and how excited she was every September 1st to finally see Ron waiting for her in platform 9 ¾. She missed talking to Harry like they used to. She missed Hermoine Granger.

"Hello Miss Granger, you are rather early today"- said Healer Linus as he walked into the farthest isolated room of St Mungos.

Hermoine jumped as she realized she is been day dreaming. She was still holding a book about extremely complicated potions she s been trying to read for the last 30 min.

" Err,, yeah I sort of wanted to make sure there was enough potions stocked before I leave.., since today is my last day."

"Oh is it already? We will all miss you. You have been a great help… I honestly don't think I had a better potion maker than you"…- said Healer Linus sounding very sorry.

"Thank you Healer Linus, I am just trying to help, It was great to keep myself busy these past couple of weeks"-

"Miss Granger, since I am not longer your boss as of today at 3 pm, I was wondering if … if well you would like to join me for a cup of coffee"- said Healer Linus nervously.

Hermoine could not processed what just happened. Specially Healer Linus who was always confident and extremely talented. He had never hesitated for anything before and now … is it really happening? Is Healer Linus asking her on a …. Date?

"Excuse me?"- asked Hermoine still shocked by the previous question.

" I am sorry, it must have sounded too forward I .. apologize I have been wanting to ask you for a long time now, but my ethics as a healer prohibits me to have a social relationship with an employee that reports to me"

"I .. I don't know what to say I…"

" Sorry I should have known you had a boyfriend " said healer Linus disappointedly

" I have a… Ron" – said Hermoine more to herself

"Excuse me?"

" I am sorry I mean .. no I don't have a boyfriend.. I have a.. nothing"- said Hermoine unsurely. She could almost hear her voice cracking. Is there anything more depressing than crying when someone asks you on a date?

"So is it settled then? Today after work?" said healer Linus enthusiastically

"Yes.." 

She didn't know why she agreed, she thought that for possibly 7 minutes, she was under the imperious curse and agreed to go on a date with someone that wasn't Ron.

Healer Linus smiled happily and left the room. Hermoine took a good look at healer Linus before he left and thought that he was not bad looking and he is always been very pleasant to her.

Three o'clock was approaching way too fast. She was saying goodbye to some of the nurses she barely socialized with.

Ready?- asked healer Linus

Yes I guess.. so- flushed Hermoine furiously

They walked together without saying a word to the closest pub and he ordered two coffees.

"I think you are brilliant"- said Healer Linus unexpectedly

"Thanks healer Linus" – said Hermoine still blushing

"Please call me John"

"I am sorry I am usually not this weird… but is been some weird couple of weeks I don't feel myself and…" – she spoke completely for the first time trying to spit out what she is been holding for a long time.

"Sorry you are not feeling well… You can tell me anything you want"

" I am sorry heal..I mean John I had just broke up with my boyfriend and I am still grieving about it"

"O h I see.. is there any chance you two will be getting back together? -Asked healer Linus while sipping his coffee quietly.

" I don't know we have been together through so much…. I mean we fought a war together for Merlins sake"

"I know what you mean, those were really dark times" agreed Healer Linus "Did you know each other for a long time?"

"Yes we started Hogwarts together, Ron, Harry and I became best friends since first year in Hogwarts.

"Harry ,, who? Harry Potter?- asked John surprised.

"Yes he is my best friend"- added Hermoine

" Oh so when you said you fought a war, you literally fought the dark lord?"

"Yes they were horrible times"-

" Oh I see you three are the famous golden trio"- added excitedly " I cant believe I didn't recognized you before"

"Oh its ok I like it that way better, it was hard the first year after the war. It seemed like the 3 of us could not go anywhere without people wanting to thanks us, a bit overwhelming if you ask me"

" I bet.. so Hermoine Granger what do you do now?"

"I work for the department of magical creatures in the ministry of magic"

"That's very interesting…"

The conversation kept on going and Hermoine realized that she needed that… a friend she can talk to, a friend who would not feel pity about her break up with Ron.

Healer John walked Hermoine to her flat and decided to get together again next day. Hermoine really enjoyed his company. They talked about books and potions.

When she arrived at the ministry of magic, Harry was waiting for her at her desk.

"Hey there stranger I am looking for my good friend Hermoine Granger. Have you seen her? – asked Harry as she walked in

" No I have not seen her but I will look for her" said Hermoine smiling weakly

"Good I am starting to miss her"- said Harry while stretching his arms to Hermoine to hug her.

" Oh Harry I am sorry I have been …. busy"

"Its ok I understand… hey about Ron…" – said harry hesitantly

"Is he alive?"- asked Hermoine coolly

"Yes.."- "

"Then that's all I need to know about him" interrupted Hermoine- "Now Harry If you can excuse me I have lots of things to do"

"You know he has been taking on every mission there is just so he can keep himself occupied"

"Well good for him is about time he takes things seriously" responded Hermoine pretending to read a document she had read 3 times the day before.

"I am worried about him, he is taking missions that are way beyond our junior category, and I don't think he can handle it himself, you know Hermoine there are Voldemort supporters still out there…"

"Well he fought against Voldemort too, so he ll be ok" responded Hermoine biting her lower lip a clear sign that she was getting worried.

"You know we had each other back then Hermoine"- responded Harry getting frustrated

"We are all grown ups now you know, we make our decisions and take the consequences accordingly"

"Yeah all grown up and you two are still fighting like we were on 4th year" –Said Harry now irritated- " You two really irritate me!"- added Harry now storming out Hermoine's desk

Hermoine's mind stayed on the conversation with Harry throughout the day. She could not help but being extremely worried about Ron. She knew he had been on his own before, facing snatchers and what not, but even if she wanted to talk to him, she didn't know how reach him.

Hermoine accepted John's invitation to get coffee after work. She seemed absent …

"Hermoine are you ok? You seemed to be in another place?- asked John

"Yes, I am sorry I am just … worried about Ron… He is risking his life way out there and I don't even know where he is at…" said Hermoine for the first time putting his thoughts into real words

"I am sorry, I hope he is ok… "

"But anyways How was work? Asked Hermoine dodging the subject

"It was good but it wasn't the same without you…" –said john mildly blushing

" John, I need to be honest with you .. I enjoy our friendship very much, but don't expect things to go further than that.. I have loved Ron for 9 years and I don't think is going to change… I am sorry"- said Hermoine honestly

"I know… and thanks for being completely honest with me, but I am not giving up that easily"- said John grabbing Hermoine's hand.

Hermoine wished he believed her, she knew that there was no hope for John, her heart had always belonged to the idiot that made her cry almost every year and she now wished he would be with her holding her hand.

Weekend arrived soon enough, Ginny had finally been able to reach Hermoine and agreed to get together.

"Mum is worried about Ron you know"- said Ginny after 5 minutes of awkward silence.

"I am too" said Hermoine sadly "Where is he at now?"

"He is in some training by the mountains . Is just that there still giants hiding up north and we know they are not the sweetest kind of people." Said Ginny frowning.

"What is he playing at? trying to get himself killed?" Scolded Hermoine.

"Well he is just keeping himself busy" –added Ginny

"and in danger…" finish Hermoine.

"Are you ever going to talk to him?"- asked Ginny- "I know my I brother is an idiot but you love that git"

Hermoine chuckled, She didn't know what to do she was extremely tired of Ron and his unnecessary jealousy attacks.

Hermoine return to her flat. When she got home there was an owl waiting for her, he seemed tired and in need of much sleep.

She took the small parchment off his beak and took him to nursing him. She opened it to find Ron's writing.

_Dear Hermoine,_

_I have been meaning to write to you sooner, but I have been isolated for training and is forbidden to keep outside communication. I know I have been a jerk and wouldn't expect you to forgive me. You know I hate writing letters but I wanted to let you know that I always think about you and that I decided to be part of a secret mission and will not return to England until mid July. I think this will give us the time that we need to sort us out. I just hope when I return that you still love me and want to take me back. _

_Don't write back as I won't be able to get your letters where I am going. _

_Always yours_

_Ron W._

Hermoine clutched the parchment and felt tears running along her cheeks. She didn't want to be apart from Ron any longer, but she was the one who decided that would probably be the best. She suddenly regretted that decision. She needed Ron more than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I very much appreciate the reviews, is my first story so I am kind of self-conscious about it. .**_

_**Please review. I take constructive criticism as well as encouraging reviews.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Time flies even when you are not having fun

"Hermoine I have reviewed your last proposal about revising laws for magical creatures. I know these laws were made over a century ago, but the winzengamot will have a hard time approving them specially coming from a junior employee "- said Kingsley pacing in his office.

"I know minister but it's a start and I will not stop until those creatures get their rights as they deserve." - said Hermoine firmly.

"Hermoine, you know very well I would like to see that too. I just want you to be aware that it will not be an easy task"- answered Kingsley

"Kingsley"- said Hermoine dropping her voice- "you know very well that nothing has been easy since the war"

"There are still people who believe Voldemort will rise to power" continue Hermoine "people who had lost so much on Voldemort's doing, It has been 3 years and there are so many changes that need to take place starting with equal rights for creatures who had been treated horrible by wizards for so many years, is all over again purebloods believing to be superior than muggle born. Centaurs, house elves, goblins, we all fought for this to end. "

"Are you sure you don't want to consider about transferring to the magical law department?"- said Kingsley with a small smile." Very well Hermoine Granger, I will schedule a meeting with the Magical law department and we will discuss your report… I cannot promise anything…"

"Thanks minister"- said Hermoine with a satisfied smile "Oh by the way Mrs. Weasley wanted to know if you will be going to the burrow for diner tomorrow night, we are celebrating Percy's promotion"

"I wouldn't miss Molly's cooking… thanks Hermoine"

Hermoine stepped out of Kingsley's office and headed to her office. Three months have passed since Ron's last letter and she read it about 30 times since then, hoping he'd come back sooner, Nobody knew about Ron's whereabouts since it was a secret mission only very few people from the ministry knew about it and it was well kept since they were all required to do the unbreakable bow.

Hermoine walked to the pub located around the corner from her flat. She would meet Healer John Linus every Tuesday after work for coffee.

"Oi Hermy!" said John while waving her hand in the air

"I told you not to call me that!" said Hermoine a bit embarrassed while scanning the pub for the onlookers.

"Well since you told me about that story about Grawp, I find it very amusing to call you that" – said John with a smirk.

"Well then I will not tell you any more stories" said Hermoine while trying to catch the waiter's attention.

"Oh please do, you know how I love your stories, I have never met someone that has gone through so many adventures at such young age"- beg John.

"They all sound amusing now, but there were not half as fun back then" said Hermoine "but anyway how were work today?"

"Well had a middle age woman with a bunny tail, a man that will bleed only when you look at him and a goblin that was cursed by someone who found their vaults half empty…. Did you break into gringots again? Teased John.

"Ha ha ha" laughed Hermoine with no humor.

"You know today I tended a House elf with serious injuries and I thought of you" said John fixing his eyes on Hermoine.

"Is horrible how house elves are treated, I already submitted my report about magical creatures and their equal rights"

"I have never met anyone like you Hermoine…. I really wish you will give me a chance" beg John.

"John we have talked about it and we agreed to be friends as long as we will not talk about … us" said Hermoine.

"Ron doesn't deserve you; I would never leave you…. I would…"

"You would never know…." said Hermoine simply- "What Ron and I have goes beyond your understanding John. I beg you not to talk about Ron" said Hermoine coolly.

John knew that was the end that conversation and there was no more going back to convince her to be with him.

"Very well… you should really try the Ice Mocca here, is very tasty."

Hermoine nodded and wondered how many more days, hours; minutes were left until she would see him again.

"Harry stop tapping on the desk, you are making me nervous"- snapped Hermoine.

"I am nervous too all right…? I want this as much as you want it" said Harry feeling offended.

"Kingsley was supposed to let us know as soon as the Winzengamot reached their decision."- confirmed Hermoine.

Suddenly, a dark tall figure walked into Hermione's office. His expressions were subtle and gentle.

"What happened Kings…? I mean minister?"- asked Harry rising to his feet.

"Well, they were able to agree on some of the changes; however they had denied about 60% of your proposal Hermoine, claiming them to be drastic and surreal."

"Well I guess if they are least able to apply some of them… that's only half the battle, I will not give up"- said Hermoine enthusiastically.

"Did they consider my addendum to the proposal?"- asked Harry.

"Well … they were at first very reluctant about that one… They couldn't understand why did you want to create a special ward in St. Mungos for house elves to be tended just like wizards…but at the end I had to make a speech on -how can the wizarding world deny the chosen one such a simple request…"- smirked Kingsley.

"And well they agreed to do it" continued Kingsley.

"I want the new ward to be named "Dobby, the free house elf""- said Harry proudly.

"Oh Harry, that's a wonderful idea"- said Hermoine sympathetically.

"Very well Harry, it seems we are steering in the right direction, but as I told Hermoine, these changes are going to take time to be accepted by some wizards"- warned Kingsley.

"Thanks Kingsley… I appreciate everything you have done"-said harry.

"If I say I appreciate what you have done for the wizarding world, would be an understatement Harry"- smiled Kingsley.

Hermoine arrived to her flat after work and turn on the TV while resting her head on the back of her couch, decided to catch on some old muggle movies her mom have gotten her. Her eyes were slowly closing when she spotted a small owl tapping on her window. She suddenly got up and let the owl in. she unrolled the small parchment, it was from healer Linus, it seemed to be written in a hurry.

_Hermoine,_

_I know you would be interested on coming to St. Mungos immediately. We have just received a big group of Aurors that had been badly injured not too long ago. Unfortunately, your friend Ron is one of them._

Hermoine dropped the letter without reading it thoroughly, grabbed her coat and stormed out of her flat. She was suddenly wide awake and far from tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams

"Hermione, Have you heard anything yet?"- said Mrs. Weasley as she walk towards Hermione leaving the other Weasleys behind her as they tried to catch up to her speed.

"No… He is been there for hours" said a sobbing Hermione." I don't know what is going on he is in surgery"

"Oh dear….here I have brought you some diner it will make you feel better" said Mrs. Weasley handing a small bag to Hermione.

Hermione knew Mrs. Weasley always found comfort on feeding other people as if that was a great solution to every problem. Hermione accepted it gratefully and walked over to the nearest chair. Even though she was far from hungry, she ate silently as tears run down her face.

Suddenly, a girl with flaming red hair walked hand in hand with a messy black hair boy. Hermione stood up rapidly and flung her arms to both her friends.

"Do we know anything yet"- asked harry

"No, not yet he is still in there"- spoke Mr. Weasley who was standing quietly in a far corner as if he was making his best attempt to camouflage with the wall.

"ITS ALL MY FAULT… HE TOOK ALL THOSE DANGEROUS MISSIONS BECAUSE OF ME… I" Hermione couldn't finish her sudden outburst when Healer Linus walked into the waiting room.

"John.. what happened how is Ron?- pleaded Hermione

"We were able to cure some of the deep wounds, but he took a hit at a very complex curse that we cannot break as of this moment" said Healer Linus patiently to the whole lot of red hairs "We have to wait until the potion makers can come up with a antidote and well … let's hope is as soon as possible"

"My son is a curse breaker, he has lots of experience maybe he can do something about it…" spoke Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley I have no doubt your son is very talented; however we have the best people working on it as we speak… "

"Hermione, you need to rest I can send you an owl as soon as we get some news"- said Healer Linus now looking directly at Hermione while holding her hands.

Hermione withdrew her hand immediately and shook her head.

"Dear he is right, it will not do any good to have everybody waiting here you too Ginny, Harry go home and I ll send an owl with any new updates"

"No.. I am not leaving until I see Ron walking out of this hospital safe and sound" demanded Hermione shaking uncontrollably.

"Well at least, let me give you a calming draught" said Healer Linus.

Hermione agreed and walked with him to the potions room nearby.

"Thanks… for letting me know about Ron"- said Hermione honestly when they were out of earshot.

"Its ok I knew you wanted to hear about him…He is in bad state and I really hope he gets better" said Healer Linus

"I don't know what I would do if something happens to him" said Hermione now sobbing loudly.

"Here take this, it will make you feel better" said Healer Linus while handing her a vial with a purple potion.

He had his eyes on her while she took small sips of the vial " I can only dream of you loving me that way"- continue Healer Linus looking sadly at her

He cupped her face and planted a small kiss on her lips. Hermione pushed him away at once.

"DO NOT EVER…EVER KISS ME AGAIN JOHN" screamed Hermione as she walked out of the potion room looking extremely upset.

" Hermione … there you are… Harry and I… Are you ok?" asked Ginny looking suspiciously at her.

"Yes… of course I am just upset about Ron"- answered Hermione immediately,

Ginny stroke her hair gently "Well we were going to ask you if you want to come with us tonight?"

" Thanks Ginny, but I stand by what I say I am not leaving this hospital"- said Hermione firmly.

"Well in that case I ll inform Kingsley about what happened… He ll know you ll be missing work" said Harry walking towards them.

"Yes…. Of course thank you Harry"- said Hermione

"I ll be back tomorrow after work. I d stay with you tonight but I have a report to make about what happened on Ron's mission and I reckon it will take me all night to do it… specially since I still need more information from the other Aurors that are still getting their strength back."

"Its ok Harry I will keep you posted" said Hermione forcing a smile.

"I will stay with you tomorrow I promise.."- said Harry as he embrace her tightly and walked towards the exit hallway.

"_Hermione… Hermione… I can't see you where are you" whispered Ron_

"_Ronald I am here can't you see me?- answered Hermione_

" _Hermione where are you?" – screamed Ron_

"_I am right here Ron, in front of you" said Hermione while waving a hand in front of his face._

"_Hermione… I can't see you… why did you leave me?"- cried Ron_

"_I didn't leave you .. I will never leave you Ron"- answered Hermione confused._

_Hermione was walking through a dark maze very closely to Ron, but no matter how much she screamed He didn't hear her. When they reached the end of the maze…. Ron turned into a blasted ended Skrewt and exploded._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Hermione and opened her eyes suddenly adjusting to the bright light of the closest window. A dark wizard and a child were looking at her afraid that she might suddenly attack them.

Hermione had fallen asleep in a chair at the hospital waiting room, she sighed in relieve when she realized she was only dreaming. She got up and went looking for Healer Linus.

He was sitting in his office looking tired covering his hand with his face

"May I come in?"- asked Hermione,

"yes… yes of course… I was just …resting my eyes" said Healer Linus as he blinked repeatedly.

"Any news about Ron?"

"No, but … you can see him now"

Hermione eyes widened in shock and felt a warm feeling of little excitement. She didn't hesitate and followed the Healer to Ron's room.

"He still unconscious … we are trying to wake him up, but …well nothing yet" – assure her Healer Linus.

Hermione walked over to Ron's stiffed body , Memories of 6th year at Hogwarts run through her mind when he laid motionless in the hospital wing after being poisoned.

His hair was the longest she's ever seen it and looked like he had no shaven in months.

"Oh Ron… I… I am sorry"- cried Hermione as she rested her head on his chest.

"I ll leave you alone… let me know if you need anything" said Healer Linus.

Hermione nodded while she stroked his long red hair.

"Oh and Hermione… I am sorry about yesterday… I lost control and I … I am very sorry I hope we can still be friends"- said Healer Linus looking a bit embarrassed and walked out of the room without waiting for an answer.

Ginny and Harry walked in at the same time greeting Hermione and glancing at Ron.

"Mom is coming over now, she is very excited about seeing Ron… she was in no right state yesterday… I don't think mum can't handle losing another son"- said Ginny not holding back her tears.

"Don't say that! Ron is not going to die!... He is strong and will be ok you will see" responded Harry talking more to himself.

Ginny dried her tears and looked at Hermione suspiciously. "Hermione… I couldn't help hearing but why was Healer Linus apologizing?

Hermione sighed and sat on the chair close to Ron's bed and told them about what happened the day before.

"I can't believe him…" said Ginny astonished

"Well I hope he won't try that again, when Ron gets better will hex him until the next day"- smirked Harry.

"No Ron cannot ever find out… it will drive him mad"- warned Hermione

One week have passed, and Ron still did not show any sign of improvements. Healers have tried all different kind spells and potions. Hermione only left St. Mungos to gather more clothes and shower in the morning. The other aurors were released 4 days after they got there and reported the events to the ministry of magic.

Harry stayed two nights over St. Mungos and went to visit everyday after work.

"Any signs today"- was his every day greeting

Hermione shock her head and laid her head next Ron's hand.

"Harry I have been thinking… I need to know what happened that day. The reason they have not found an antidote is because they don't know what curse hit him."

"Well I was able to collect information from all the aurors, basically the information that was published in the Daily Prophet was very closed to the truth for once." Said Harry

"I mean I need to know details every detailed…. "

"Well the aurors were on a secret mission because they have found a cave where the remaining death eaters lived in hiding…. They were supposed to raid the place capture every death eater and leave. However when they walked into the cave they found not the 15 death eaters they were expecting, but 45 of them… many under the imperious curse….we were outnumbered and got hit, we managed to capture about 30 of them considering the circumstances it was pretty amazing…. It seemed they recognized Ron and they all went for him…they threw all kind of curses at him and well he ended up here…."

"There has to be something else we are missing Harry…"

"That was all we were able to report… He does look petrified but they have tried all spells an potions for that"

"Harry what if the spells that hit him were so many that made the curse too strong…so it means we ll just have to try a much stronger potion"

"The Chamber of Secrets!"- said Harry Loudly

"What about it?"

"Professor Sprout had to wait for the mandrakes to be old enough to make the potion to enervate you and the others"

"Harry what if really old mandrake are able to provide a much stronger potion?- asked Hermione rising slowly from her chair.

"But is too simple… It cant be I would think they have already tried it…"

"No they haven't, they don't use old mandrakes for any potions, its believe that as mandrakes get older they become poisonous, I don't believe its true though, I think they are just misunderstood" – explained Hermione with a hopeful expression on her face that Harry wouldn't dare to contradict.

" I don't know, but there would be one person we can ask"- said Harry gleefully

"Neville!" said Harry and Hermione at the same time

**OK sorry it took me long to update… please review..**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been a while since I ve been here"-said Harry looking over Hermione's shoulder reminiscing the last moments of the war.

"… I am sorry Harry I forgot… I know this is probably difficult for you." -said Hermione apologetically.

"It's ok… Ron is more important now… lets go"- said Harry walking past Hermione.

Hogwarts was slightly different then how he remembered, the Hogwarts with the good memories, where he walked numerous time past curfew, where he played quidditch every year, his home, where he returned every Sep 1st . There were marks on the walls that could probably were not able to be removed because of its dark magic. Marks were left all over the castle to remember a fight over blood status, and power. Indelible marks that also stayed in everyone's life as a reminder of good and evil.

"Lets hope he is here…." – frowned Harry hopefully.

"Yeah that's what Augusta Longbottom told us, He is assisting professor Sprout with the first grade classes as a new apprentice… look there he is" said Hermione excitedly.

Neville was no longer a scared round-face boy but a war hero. He decided to stay away from the dark arts and followed his passion in Herbology. He had culminated his NEWTS and was currently doing his post NEWTS practice at Hogwarts.

"Blimey Harry, Hermione I can't believe my eyes"- yelled Neville as he approached his two friends.

"Hi Neville, is great to see you" exclaimed Harry shaking his hand.

"Neville! You haven't changed much"- said Hermione

"Great seeing you two… although something tells me you are not really here to just say hi yeah?" frowned Neville

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and told Neville about Ron and their ideas about Mandrakes.

"Err… Is an interesting theory Hermione, it has not been tried before because of the believed danger of old mandrakes…" said Neville disappointedly.

"But… I think it might be worth to try, Professor Sprout might be able to help us…" continued Neville

"No…We wanted to keep this as a secret… until we know it works for sure" interrupted Hermione

"Right then… It can be very dangerous, not to mention it can kill Ron…." reassured Neville

"We need to do a lot of research Neville… tell me everything you know about mandrakes" –

Neville paused and started explaining about mandrakes and its history.

Hermione was walking slowly through the hospital corridors when she heard voices coming from 2 doors ahead, the door was ajar and she couldn't help hearing their conversation.

"…. We cant do that, we have to keep trying…"- said JOhn

"Its been 1 month and no luck… we are out of options"- said a rough voice

"Then we try harder"

"John… I am really sorry but its best we transfer Ronald Weasley to the Permanent Damage ward."

"No… we cannot give up there has to be something else… something we have not tried yet"

"Perhaps you are implying that we don't know what we are doing"

"Sir… aurors risk their life for our protection we owe to them .. we owe it to people like Ronald Weasley."

"I stand by my decision John… please close the door on your way out"

Hermione.. couldn't believe what she just heard… St. Mungos was about to give up on Ron and transfer him to the permanent damage ward… Hermione remembered Neville and his parents that were still residents of that ward. She could not stand seeing Ron like that. Rapid steps interrupted her thoughts, but she was in too much shock to move or pretend she had not heard the conversation. Healer Linus presence brought Hermione back to reality. He had realized she overheard and signal her to follow him.

"Hermione I am so sorry…"- said as he closed his office door behind him.

"I can't believe it!" cried Hermione " You are giving up on him"

"You heard my boss, is very hard to get through his thick head…. I … wish there was more I could do"- said John honestly.

"Well I am definitely not giving up on him and mark my words… He will not be transferred into the permanent damage ward" without waiting for a reply Hermione storm out of the office and disapparated to the Burrow.

Hermione paused before entering the burrow. She did not know how to explain what she just heard to his family, the family she also considers hers and that she will do anything to avoid causing them more pain. They could just not stand losing another family member.

Hermione walked slowly dreading for what she was about to do. Harry was the first one to notice her and his expressions changed considerably once he saw her grim expression.

"What happened?" demanded Harry

"Harry please meet me in Ron's room in 1 min and bring Ginny too please." whispered Hermione trying to avoid being overheard by other Weasley member.

Harry and Ginny closed the door behind them once they entered Ron's room, they couldn't help notice Hermione sobbing uncontrollably sitting on Ron's bed. Hermione explained to them what she heard at St. Mungos.

"We need to act fast" said Harry after a long pause.

"I can't believe it… Ron can't be transferred to that ward …. We have to do something"- said Ginny wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

" We… we are working on something now" said Harry who had not told anyone about their plan of the mandrakes, he looked uncomfortably to Hermione, who nodded in approval to give Ginny the news.

"Is not finish yet, we have been working with a potion that might help , but is too dangerous and can also kill Ron…Neville is helping us with the research and I started brewing it just in case we need to use it right away." explained Hermione. "… It seems we don't have much time now"

Hermione held Ron's hand and kissed it softly while a tear run through her cheek. She couldn't stand see Ron so fragile, so vulnerable, and so weak. Finally she got up and left St. Mungos heading to see Neville one more time.

"Oh Hi Hermione, I was just about to go see you"- said Neville who was packing some books in his back pack.

" Neville… we need to act fast… do you have any news about the mandrakes?"

"Actually yes, I have found a potion that reverses the effect of a poisonous mandrakes and I was thinking we can use that in case …. in case we need to." Explained Neville uncomfortably

"That's great Neville…. What do we need for that potion?"

"The ingredients are not hard to get. You can get them at the apothecary and easy to brew… for you of course will be a piece of cake, you are brilliant at potions" explained Neville happily.

"I ll start working on it immediately… meet me at the Burrow in 1 hour. We need to work on a plan about that potion since is not ministry approved and I cannot just walk into St. Mungos with it"

" Sure thing I ll see you in a bit"

Neville handed Hermione the list of the ingredients needed with the brewing instructions. Hermione nodded gratefully and dissaparated on the spot.

A/N: I want to apologize about the wait. I know It's been a while and I didn't want to abandon it. I appreciate all reviews good and bad.


End file.
